Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an asymmetry CDA engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an asymmetry CDA engine which may change deactivated cylinders according to operation states of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine receives fuel and air into a combustion chamber and burns the same to generate power. When taking in air, an intake valve is operated by driving of a camshaft, and while the intake valve is open, air is taken into the combustion chamber. Also, an exhaust valve is operated by driving of the camshaft, and while the exhaust valve is open, air is discharged from the combustion chamber.
A cylinder de-activation (CDA) apparatus is applied to an engine for deactivating operations of a part of combustion chambers in low load conditions or in idle condition so as to reduce fuel consumption.
However, a cylinder of which the CDA apparatus is operated may be over cooled and thus operation time of the CDA apparatus may be limited.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.